crappyfartsgohomefandomcom-20200216-history
Taters/Season 1 Episode 7
Taters - Season 1 Episode 7 is the seventh episode written for a possible future cartoon series by THAX-39, also originally written with their friend. Episode Premise Skylon's scooter breaks during an official race. The gang heads out to Pumpkin Ville to get the spare part. However, the store does not sell them, so they have to go all the way to Meteor Lake to get one from a crazy pigeon. Characters Starring in the Episode *Ryder the Weasel *Skylon the Unlucky Fox *Raiko the Red Squirrel *Porcupine *Blue Jay *Bat *Collie *Platypus *Mr. Pigeon Script At Taters Scooter Race Park Ryder, Skylon, Raiko, Porcupine and Blue Jay are all competing in an official race. It shows them racing around a bit. Then it shows them on their final lap, Skylon getting ahead of Ryder. Skylon: "I'm gonna beat you this time, Ryder! I just know it!" Skylon is just about to get across the finish line when suddenly his scooter just stops. Ryder speeds past him and the crowd starts cheering. Skylon: "WHAT?!" The others speed past him as well. Blue Jay even passes him while going all over the place. Blue Jay: "DELECTABLE! I DIDN'T GET IN LAST PLACE FOR ONCE!" Skylon: "Saint Paper Bags!" He grabs his scooter and drags it across the finish line. "This is ridiculous! I even lost to Blue Jay!" Blue Jay: "EXCUSER MOI?" Skylon just watches in frustration as everyone cheers for Ryder. At Taters Scooter Race Park after the Official Race It was later and the crowd was gone. Now only Ryder and his friends were loitering around on the race track. Ryder: "Skylon, why exactly did you just stop randomly anyway?" Skylon: "I don't know!" Skylon looks at his scooter frustrated. "It's probably because of that stupid Afro Cheetah!" Porcupine: "WHAT'S THIS DELECTABLE LITTLE GADGET HERE?" Skylon and Ryder turn around to see Porcupine admiring a tiny little oh thing the size of her pupil. Raiko: "Hey! Maybe that's the part that broke off of your scooter!" Skylon runs up to Porcupine and takes the piece from her. Skylon: "It looks completely trashed! We'll need to get a new one." Ryder: "I know of a shop at Pumpkin Ville that sells parts to scooters and stuff! We can go there!" Skylon: "Okay..." They all head out to Pumpkin Ville, Skylon taking the broken part with him. They leave all their scooters behind for whatever dumb reason. Pumpkin Ville At Pumpkin Ville, it's really creepy and there are giant pumpkin heads in the background. Skylon: "One day, that pumpkin is gonna explode and fly across the land..." (Points at a pumpkin in the background on top of a weird point). Blue Jay: "I'VE NEVER BEEN TO THIS LOVELY PLACE BEFORE! IT REMINDS ME OF CHRISTMAS!" Raiko: "What?" Ryder: "There it is!" He points to a place called The Annoying Ghost's Scooter Parts. Skylon: "That's a weird name for store..." Ryder: "I know, but it's a good shop at least." They all walk inside. Skylon walks up to the guy at the till, a bat. He puts the broken part down on the till. Skylon: "Hey, do you have this part? You see, this weird Cheetah from a far away Afro or something broke my Scooter last week." Bat: "Oh, sorry, but we don't sell that piece." Skylon: "Seriously? My Scooter doesn't even move without it." Bat: (Blankly) "I know." Skylon: "Well is there anywhere I can get it?" Bat: (Looks around) "Well um..." (Motions Skylon to come closer to him) (whispering) "There's this pigeon guy out at Meteor Lake that will have the piece, but...you can't tell anyone else about it! Okay? Go!" Skylon: "Okaaay..." Skylon turns around to face his friends. "Let's go." Ryder: (As they leave The Annoying Ghost's Scooter Parts) "What's going on?" Skylon: "We have to go to Meteor Lake. Apparently there's some pigeon there but we can't tell anyone else for whatever reason." Ryder: "Okay..." They silently continue walking, leaving Pumpkin Ville. They pass by a graveyard. Skylon looks at the graveyard and for whatever reason the tombstones are bouncing in one spot. Skylon: "Why the heck are the tombstones moving?" Random Forest As the Taters Gang is walking through Random Forest, Collie and Platypus spot them through the trees. Collie: "WTH are those freaks doing now?" (Looks at Platypus) "I know, just to like make their lives like more miserable, why won't we like setup some traps?" Platypus nods in agreement and they both run off. As the Taters snorts are walking along for a while, it seems kinda silent. Skylon: "Ugh. Meteor Lake seems so far away. At least farther than I remember." Ryder: "Well we did just come from Pumpkin Ville." Skylon: "I guess that's-" Suddenly he drops from nowhere. Raiko: "Skylon? Where did you go?" Skylon: "I'm stuck down here!" Ryder notices a hole in the ground. He looks down and sees that Skylon had fallen down. Ryder: "What the heck are you doing down there?" Skylon: "I don't know, I was just walking when suddenly I fell into the ground!" Ryder: "Here." Ryder helps Skylon out of the hole. Skylon brushes off the dirt and leaves stuck to his fur. Ryder: "Are you sure we are even going in the right direction? I kinda forgot where Meteor Lake even is." Skylon: "I remember. I know that it's where I can sense it in my feet." Ryder: "What..." Blue Jay: "SKYLON WATCH -" BANG! Skylon fell down after being hit in the face by a random frying pan. Skylon: "Ow! What the heck!" Ryder: "Ugh! I have a feeling that Collie is behind this." Raiko: "Maybe it has to do with that bat being all weird..." Skylon: "Whatever, it doesn't matter! I just want to find the missing part!" Skylon gets up, determined to get to Meteor Lake. He begins running through the forest and the others start following him. They get short ways through the forest before suddenly Skylon gets pelted in the face by acorns. Skylon: "Owowowowowowowowowow!" Ryder: (Frustrated, looking ahead) "Look guys, I think I see the lake just ahead! Let's go!" He begins running off. The others start following him, all the while Skylon getting hit by all the annoying traps. When they finally get to the lake, Skylon runs out of the bushes last, covered in random stuff like acorns and feathers. Skylon: "It couldn't have taken any-" Suddenly he is splashed by smooshed grapes. Skylon: "- longer." NOW HE'S SOPPING IN GRAPE JUICE! Ryder spots a large floating raft where everything is Yale blue. There are still pieces of boats from Collie's armada floating in the lake as well. Ryder: "I wonder if that's the place there!" Skylon: "I sure hope so..." Porcupine: "LET'S ALL HOP AROUND ON THE PIECES OF BOAT SO WE DON'T GET WET FACIES!" Porcupine begins jumping on the old pieces of the boats. She nearly slips on one and falls on a random Platypus clone that pops out from nowhere, looking rundown and tired. Ryder: "What the heck, those clones are still here?" The others begin following Porcupine across the lake until they finally get to the Yale blue raft with a Yale blue house and Yale blue cars around it. Ryder: "This guy sure does like this weird shade of blue, doesn't he?" Skylon: "Yeah, whatever." He knocks on the front door. A weird pigeon with messed up spiky Yale blue hair opens the door. His eyes go through his hair as well. Pigeon: "HOWDAY, FOLKS! Just call me Mr. Pigeon! Who are you young chaps?" Ryder: "I'm Ryder, and these are my friends, Skylon, Raiko, Blue Jay, and...Porcupine." Porcupine: "RYDER AND I WILL BE MARRIED AND HAVE LOVELY LITTLE WEASEL-PORCUPINE BABIES!" Pigeon: "That sounds awfully delectable! So what are you snorts snorting around here for today, anyway?" Skylon: "This piece of my scooter broke off and apparently you had it?" Skylon shows Mr. Pigeon the piece of his scooter. Pigeon: "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH!!!!!!!! Why do you smell like grapes?" Skylon: "Hellooo!" Pigeon: "Oh right! I'll be back in a snap!" (He tries to snap with his wings but it doesn't really work...) Pigeon walks away. There's a bunch of crashing and banging which sounds very unrealistic. He then returns with a Yale blue piece that Skylon needed for his scooter. Skylon: "Great! That's just the piece that I needed! Thanks!" Mr. Pigeon: "Huh? You can't have this! It's mine!" Skylon: "But I thought..." Mr. Pigeon: "The only way you can have this is if you let me take your friend there." (Points at Blue Jay). Blue Jay: "What?" Skylon: "You can't take Blue Jay..." Mr. Pigeon: "Fine! Then you can't have the spare part!" Skylon: "Okay, fine! We will let you have Blue Jay if you give me the part." Mr. Pigeon: "Okay!" (Hands Skylon the spare part). Skylon: "LET'S GO!" Everyone grabs Blue Jay as Ryder quickly starts tearing off pieces of Mr. Pigeon's raft. The pieces somehow become perfectly shaped canoe and paddles. Everyone jumps into the canoe and begin paddling. Mr. Pigeon: "COME HERE YOU SNORTS!!!" The canoe does about fifty million insane circles around Mr. Pigeon's raft until Mr. Pigeon gets dizzy and falls down. Ryder and his friends begin paddling back to shore. Raiko: "We got away with...the power of teamwork!" Everyone cheers in a very fake way. Random Forest As they made their way back towards Taters Scooter Race Park, Ryder began noticing weird signs that were marked "Ryder Step Here" or "Raiko Go Under this Tree". Ryder: "Now she just made it obvious where all the traps are." Blue Jay sees a sign that says "Blue Jay Step on this Rock". Blue Jay: "OKEY DOKEY THEN!" He steps on the rock and a paper bag with Platypus in it falls on his head. Platypus gets up and runs away. Raiko picks up a random note that fell from the bag as well. It says "Sorry, we were all out of paint." Raiko: "What the heck..." As they walk through Random Forest they easily avoid all the obvious traps. Skylon: "I wonder why she doesn't want any of the traps to-" Ryder: "We're finally back!" Excitedly, everyone runs over to their scooters. Skylon, exhausted, is about to fix his scooter when he notices something. On top of his scooter, the spare part he needed is sitting right on top. There's a note on it that says "from Collie". Skylone: "Oh, you have to be KIDDING ME!" CREDITS SCENE AFTER CREDITS Skylon is sitting down on the asphalt trying to figure out how to put the part back on his scooter while everyone is standing around him eating popcorn. Category:Scripts Category:Taters Category:THAX-39